Armor Deviluke : Explosive Titan
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: This is MY first Armor Hero Story, and I think THE first Armor Hero Story on this Website.


**Chapter #1 : The Titan's Crush.**

* * *

 _It was long after the incident of the Speeding Crash, it actually caused the creation of the Shadow Monsters, sadly, ending up with millions of people ending up with deaths. People were actually surprisingly living good lives, but in reality, it was terrible, people went into rebellions among the citizens to protect them._

* * *

It was one year since the rebellion came together, but there was still more recruits needed, recruits needed to become Armor Heroes. Ok, ok, I can see your asking me ( _ **What is an Armor Hero?**_ ), I shall explain to you, an Armor Hero is a warrior who comes from the dark to create the light. Some of them are in tribes, tribes of elements, partially the enemies sometimes in tribes. But now is the time new warriors dawn to take on the new evil, as the Armor Heroes!

* * *

A blue haired kid was walking down the street, he was wearing a red jacket over a blue and grey shirt with a yellow thunder bolt saying 'Game Lord'. "I've beaten every game there is in the world! _Except Sports_.. But that's NOT relevant!" He said, "Domerick!" a voice from behind said, a teen girl was running up to him, "Oh.. Hey, Mikan.." Domerick wanted to be polite, he just won a game of Batman : Arkham City. "So I heard your going to the gaming tournament next week!" Mikan smiled, "Yep! I'm gonna come home with a big shiny trophy!" Domerick thumbed up toward her, causing her to giggle a bit. Domerick then turned to look to the sky, but once he noticed the sun halfway down, something came.. out?! He tackled Mikan out of the way from something crashing into the ground.

"Woah.." He picked up some sort of Gold and Black wristband, ( _ **Kind of like the Playmation ones, except the middle actually glows.**_ ) so stupidly, he put it on. "Ooh.." He looked at it with amazement, Mikan just facepalmed toward him, but she had to accept that her big brother is stupid. But she was relieved he could at least be dependable, but some times, HE'S JUST USELESS! Mikan and him both headed on their way home, as someone on top of a roof with a long ended headband, two white gloves, grey shoes, pants that had a hole on the right knee, with a hair as silver as steel. He wanted to see the strength of this 'Domerick', "Well.. Time to find something to beat on!" he said, but it sounded like it was said on a Walkie Talkie under his face mask.

* * *

The man from before was blasting at buildings, until a man with golden blonde hair with a Red T-Shirt and grey shorts above a silver pair of shoes. "Alright then, **Titan Morpher**!" He pulled out a Red and White version of the Wristband Domerick found on his arm, the sides opened out to make it seem like a bow on his wrist. " **Titan Hero Form... : ACTIVATE!** " He tapped the middle button, causing it to glow as he waved his hands into a circle creating an orb, he punched through it and armor pieces came onto his body. * **TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!** * Becoming a Red armor over an orange over a white body suit, the orange armor was shaped like an orb on the chestplate, with a red armor piece in the middle to cover it, the shoulder pads had the symbols of chinese and japanese writings that meant fire. He jumped and kicked back the man back, his boots have probably been designed to be an offense type. His helmet, ( **Think of Pheonix (KR Wizard)** ) except with a red visor that was Snake Eyes type, as well as a facemask that covered the mouth plate.

He punched the monster back white pulling out an Orb, slamming it into the wristband's right slot and closing it, causing a symbol to appear on the Middle Bar, * **TITAN LANCE!** * a sword came from the sky into Titan's hand, he slashed at the monster violently, "Now it's time to end it!" he placed a card in the left cross and closed it, causing the wristband to glow and spark as he threw the Titan Lance to the skies. "ALRIGHT THEN!" Titan glew bright red, but the man became his true form, a Shadow Wolf Type Beast, Gengila, Domerick came to see what was happening and decided to hold the monster still, "HEY! FINISH IT!" he shouted. Titan nodded and jumped up, " **LANCE CRUSHER!** " he caught the Titan Lance and slashed through the beast just when Domerick jumped out of the way. The man power down with the armor turning into an energy orb and back into the wristband. "Thanks a bunch.." He said to Domerick, "No problem, it's just something I thought was right." Domerick smiled back. "Never got a name.." Domerick said, "Oh, it's Takashi.." he said as he walked away, Yuuki Domerick may never find himself something to do other than video games. But at least he could do something, maybe not every day, but, at least today he could.

* * *

Later that night, Domerick was playing a video game on his computer, his character had a gold and black armor that was meant to represent a bull. So his wristband glew brightly to his surprise and scanned the character Domerick created, putting that armor soon on his body. "So cool!" He quietly shouted as the armor came off, * **Armor Hero Crush Created.** * it said, confirming that the armor he just wore belonged to Domerick. "Oh yeah!" He smirked brightly before getting back on the game, not minding any one else's buisness.

* * *

In the Void of Space, ships were flying everywhere as one was on the getaway sector, a Pink haired girl was riding in it and crashed into a house, and it wasn't pleasant. Takashi was brushing his teeth as this happened, he finally got into his PJs too, and now they're all covered in oil.. WAIT.. OIL?! He opened the ship, "This must be the girl Tabushi was talking about!" he helped her out and it was her. "Ok.. I'm Takashi.. You are?" He introduced himself, "Lala Satalin Deviluke, and I'm Peke!" the little buddy who was sitting on her shoulder, he then turned himself into a costume. "This is gonna be complicated.. A lot.. Complicated.." Takashi facepalmed as Lala turned her head confused, he grabbed a tool and began to tinker with the ship, assisted by Lala, he wanted to be quiet so his twin brother, Medrick, doesn't wake up.


End file.
